Standard commercially available SMA connectors have useful frequency ranges from DC to approximately 22 GHz. The limitation is imposed by the existence of a resonance mode in the connector structure slightly above 22 GHz. This is caused by the nature and dimensions of resulting dielectric filled cavity as shown in FIG. 1, represented by the total length 1.sub.t and diameter and producing a TE.sub.11 cavity resonance. With this configuration it is not possible to avoid the resonance by alteration of the dielectric or dimensions and still be SMA compatible. (Smaller versions notably the OSSM do, in fact, work to frequencies beyond 26.5 GHz, but it is the intention to remain SMA compatible with this device).
An attempt to avoid this resonance was made using the configuration shown in FIGS. 2 and 3. In this instance, the dielectric material is completely removed from the interface region. While this does allow operation to 26.5 GHz and beyond, the unsupported center contacts, particularly the female side, are subject to a greater degree of breakage.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved SMA-type coaxial connector which is mode-free up to at least 26.5 GHz.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved SMA connector in which annular spaces between the center conductor and the dielectric support member are eliminated and wherein the gap between the dielectric supports of mated male and female connectors is minimized.